Save Me
by Beckyhelene
Summary: A little songfic I wrote a while ago, sort of a view on Cry Your Name. It's some sweets for us CandyGalsGuys.


Title: Save Me  
  
Classification: M/M  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Roswell. But if I did, Brendan would be my love  
  
slave :)  
  
Summary: Little piece that I wrote a while ago. It's basically what I think happened with Maria and Michael in Cry Your Name when we didn't see them.  
  
Spoilers: Cry Your Name   
  
Note: The lyrics are from Hanson's "Save Me."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~Loving you  
  
like I never have before  
  
I'm needing you  
  
to open the door.~  
  
"Oh my god! Oh my god!" Maria began to hyperventilate as Alex was  
  
wheeled out of the back of the van.   
  
"Come on, I'll take you home." Michael took Maria in his arms and led her  
  
away. She was trembling furiously. He held her to him tightly. They  
  
reached Maria's house. The drive way was empty.  
  
"My mom isn't home." She said softly. They walked up to the door. Maria  
  
reached into her pocket for her keys. Her hands shook so much that she  
  
dropped them. "Goddamnit!" She screamed angrily.   
  
"Shh, it's ok."   
  
"No! No it's not ok. Why? Why Alex. He was a good person, he, he never  
  
hurt anyone. Why!"  
  
~"If begging you  
  
might somehow turn the tides  
  
then tell me to  
  
I've got to get this off my mind.~  
  
Michael held her.   
  
"I don't know." He whispered to her.  
  
"I mean, there are so many bad people in the world, homicidal people, why did  
  
Alex have to be the one who...." She was cut off by her own sobs.  
  
Maria sat down on the living room couch. Michael slid her jacket off  
  
of her shoulders. He kneeled in front of her and looked her.   
  
"Are you hungry? Thirsty?" He asked. Maria had a far away look in her  
  
eyes. She looked at him. She nodded slowly.  
  
~I never thought I'd be speaking these words  
  
I never thought I'd need to say,  
  
another day alone is more then I can take.~  
  
Michael looked through the refrigerator for something to give Maria. He  
  
looked up to see the couch empty.   
  
"Maria?" He heard sobbing coming from her room. He went over to see her sitting on her bed, hunched over an open photo  
  
album. Michael walked over to her and sat by her. She turned to him and let  
  
herself be taken in his arm. She buried her face in his shoulder and cried.  
  
Amy DeLuca pulled into the driveway and shut off the engine. She got  
  
out and walked in the house. She saw two jackets on the couch. Her eyebrows  
  
scrunched up. Sean was off at court......So............Michael! Amy's mind  
  
screamed. She rushed through the house and burst into Maria's room. The two  
  
jumped.  
  
"What is he doing he-" She stopped when she saw the tears on Maria's face.   
  
"Maria?"  
  
"Mommy..." Maria's voice trailed off with her sobs. Amy sat on Maria's  
  
other side. Michael let Amy take Maria away from him.   
  
"Sweetie, what's wrong?"  
  
"There was an accident." Michael said softly. Amy looked at him.   
  
"What?" She said.  
  
"Alex's dead." Maria sobbed.  
  
~Won't you save me  
  
cause saving's what I need  
  
I just want to be by your side.~  
  
Amy had shooed Michael out while she helped Maria into a t-shirt and  
  
shorts. She then let him back in and let the two be alone to comfort  
  
each other. A little while later she came back to see Maria sleeping and  
  
Michael sitting at the desk chair. He looked up at her.   
  
"I should probably go, right?" He said. Amy looked at him. He didn't have  
  
anyone to go to.   
  
"No, it's ok, why don't you stay, it might me better for Maria. There's some  
  
extra blankets and pillows, you can sleep on the couch.." Michael said thank  
  
you and walked over to Maria. He planted a kiss on her forehead and left the  
  
room.  
  
~Won't you save me?  
  
I don't want to be  
  
just drifting through the sea  
  
of life.~  
  
Maria turned to have the sun shining in her eyes. She put a hand over  
  
her eyes to block it. She took a deep breath. She sat up. There was a soft  
  
knocking on her door. She got up to answer it. There stood Michael.   
  
"You stayed?" She said. Her voice came out sounding hoarse. Michael hugged  
  
her gently.   
  
Michael and Maria walked through school. As they walked through the  
  
hallways, several pairs of eyes landed on them.   
  
"God, why is everyone staring? It's as if they're waiting for me to combust  
  
her something." She said softly. Michael put an arm around her and kissed  
  
her temple.  
  
"Hey, there's Liz." He said softly.  
  
  
  
~Want to.  
  
Listen please.  
  
Baby don't walk out that door.  
  
I'm on my knees.  
  
You're all I'm living for.~  
  
"Stop it stop it stop it!" Maria screamed at Liz. Michael held her  
  
as Liz walked away.   
  
"Shh, it's ok."  
  
"How.........How can she be so callous and go through the place where he  
  
died." Maria said. Michael put an arm around her waist.   
  
"Come on, let's get to class." He said softly.   
  
"God it makes me so angry!" Maria screamed. Michael tried to pull  
  
her to him. She stepped away, then she saw it was him and let her self be  
  
taken. She rested her head on his shoulder. She heard Kyle say something,  
  
but really wasn't paying attention. She heard Michael said  
  
"Yeah." Michael took Maria's hand and led her to the mats. He sat down and pulled her down  
  
next to him. She nestled herself into his arms and let him stroke her face.   
  
She rested her hands on his lap.  
  
~I never thought I'd be speaking these words,  
  
Heaven thought I'd find a way.  
  
Another day alone is more than I can take.~  
  
"Do you really think Isabel will leave?" Maria asked. The two had  
  
come back to her house from school. She sat cross-legged on her bed, he sat  
  
next to her with his legs hanging off the bed. "I mean........" She stopped  
  
herself. She knew that if she went on, she might let what Liz told her about  
  
Future Max a few moths ago slip.  
  
"What?" Michael asked.  
  
"Nothing." She said. "I just mean, that, well, with all that's going on,  
  
and...." They were interrupted by the phone ringing. Maria reached over and  
  
answered it. "Hello?"  
  
"Maria? Honey?"  
  
"Mrs. Whitman?" Maria said.  
  
"Yes. How are you dear?"  
  
"I'm alright." She lied. She didn't want to tell the truth, that she felt  
  
like she was going to die, she didn't want to make Mrs. Whitman sad. "How  
  
are you?"  
  
"I'm ok, I suppose. It's just......So strange. Just two days ago, I had my  
  
son, he was studying for school, working with his band, and hanging out with  
  
his friends. Now, here I am, sitting here making funeral arrangements." Mrs.  
  
Whitman's voice trailed off as she cried. She took a deep breath. "I'm  
  
alright." Maria heard her sniffle on the other end. "But, speaking of the  
  
funeral, Mr. Whitman and I were wondering if you, perhaps, would sing at the  
  
funeral?" She asked. Maria's jaw hung open slightly.  
  
"What is it?" Michael asked. Maria covered the mouthpiece.  
  
"It's Mrs. Whitman. She wants to know if I'll sing at the funeral  
  
tomorrow." Michael looked at her.  
  
"Are you?"   
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Maria dear?" Mrs. Whitman said.  
  
"Uhm, Mrs. Whitman," Maria rubbed her face with her free hand. "I don't  
  
know."  
  
"Oh, I understand dear. It's just that Alex enjoyed your voice ever so much."  
  
"He did?" Maria asked.  
  
"Yes. After he heard you sing during a band practice, he couldn't stop  
  
talking about how amazed he was of your beautiful voice. He even recorded you  
  
during a practice session and played it for us. It was beautiful dear."  
  
"Oh. Thank...Thank you ma'am." Maria looked over at her dresser table where  
  
she saw a picture of her, Michael, Max, Liz, Kyle, Tess, Isabel and Alex  
  
right before prom. "Uhm, Mrs. Whitman, I'll sing at the funeral."  
  
"Oh thank you Maria. I'll see you tomorrow dear." She hung up.  
  
"Are you sure you want to sing at the funeral?" Michael asked as soon as she  
  
hung up her phone.  
  
"Yeah. It's what Alex would've wanted."  
  
~Won't you save me?  
  
'Cause saving is what I need.  
  
I just want to be,  
  
by your side.  
  
Won't you save me?  
  
I don't wanna be.  
  
Just drifting through the sea  
  
Of life.~  
  
Michael and Maria had fallen asleep in each others arms right after the talk  
  
with Mrs. Whitman. It was five o'clock when Maria was jarred awake by  
  
Michael's arm moving from underneath her head. She opened her eyes to see  
  
him getting out of her bed and putting his shoes on.  
  
"Where are you going?" She asked.  
  
"I have to go to Max's to get my suit for tomorrow." He said. He got up.   
  
Maria reached up and grabbed his wrist.  
  
"Wait, don't go."  
  
"I'll be back in half an hour." He kissed her soft pouting lips. He left  
  
the room and headed for the door.   
  
"No!" Michael stopped and turned, only to have Maria rush into his arms and  
  
wrap her arms around his torso. "Please, don't go." She sobbed. "Please.   
  
People leave me and say they'll be right back, but they never come back.   
  
First my dad, then Alex. Please Michael, don't leave me too." She sobbed  
  
into his chest. Michael's jaw hung open. He put his arms around her.  
  
"Shh, shh, ok. I won't leave you. Shh." He lifted her face to look into  
  
her tear filled eyes. "OK, I'll call Max and ask him to bring the suit over."  
  
~Suddenly the sky is falling  
  
could it be it's too late for me?  
  
If I never said I'm sorry.  
  
Well I'm wrong, yes I'm wrong.~  
  
Amy came home a little after ten. She saw Michael and Maria sitting  
  
in the living room together.   
  
"Hey." She said softly.   
  
"Hey. Mrs. Whitman called." Maria said.  
  
"Oh. Is she alright?"  
  
"Yeah. She asked me to sing at the funeral tomorrow."  
  
"Oh. What did you say?"  
  
"I said yes."   
  
"Are you sure you want to? I mean, I think Mrs. Whitman would understand if  
  
you said no."   
  
"No, it's ok mom. Really."   
  
"Ok."   
  
"Here, I'll get you some tea." Michael got up and went to the kitchen.  
  
~Then I hear my spirit calling.  
  
Wondering if she's longing for me?  
  
And then I know  
  
That I can't live without her.~  
  
It was after midnight when Maria did finally go to sleep. Michael sat  
  
in her room and watched as she kicked the covers off. He pulled them back on  
  
for her, only for her to kick them off again.   
  
"Is Maria still asleep?" Mrs. DeLuca asked.  
  
"Yeah, but she keeps kicking off the covers though."  
  
"Oh, she always does that. You know, I think this is the most time you've  
  
ever spent in my house." She said as she took a sip of the hot buttered rum  
  
Michael had brought her.  
  
"Yeah, uh, I could leave if you want, it's just nice to be around people."  
  
"No, it's not what I mean at all. What I'm trying to say is, you've been  
  
really great for my family, and it's wonderful thing to see my daughter  
  
loved, and I'd like to see more of that, and as far as I'm concerned, you'll  
  
always be welcomed here."  
  
"Thanks." Michael said.  
  
"Welcome on the couch that is."  
  
"Right." Michael looked up. "Hey." Amy looked to where he was looking to  
  
see Maria wrapped in one of the small blankets.   
  
"I couldn't sleep." She said. "Every time I close my eyes I just get more  
  
memories of Alex."   
  
~Won't you save me?  
  
'Cause saving is what I need.  
  
I just want to be,  
  
by your side.  
  
Won't you save me?  
  
I don't wanna be.  
  
Just drifting through this sea  
  
Of life.~  
  
Maria had sang Amazing Grace at the funeral. Which, in the last verse  
  
she had begun to cry. The moment she finished singing Michael took her in  
  
his arms.  
  
"Come on Maria, you've got to eat." Michael said. He and Maria sat  
  
hand in hand in the Whitman living room during the reception.   
  
"No, I'm not hungry." She said.  
  
"You haven't eaten in two days."   
  
"I'm not hungry Michael." Michael sighed and stood up and went to the  
  
little buffet table. He ran into Tess.  
  
"Hey." She said.  
  
"Hey." He looked at the selection of food.  
  
"What's up."  
  
"Nothing, just trying to find something that Mara will eat." He said.  
  
"Well there's some broccoli."  
  
"Maria's not a big fan of broccoli, she say's it reminds of all the trees that  
  
have to be chopped down to make paper." Tess looked at him funny. He simply  
  
shrugged.   
  
"What about the chicken?"  
  
"Maria hates bar-be-que. There's got to be something here she'll eat."  
  
  
  
~Won't you save me?  
  
'Cause saving is what I need.  
  
I just want to be,  
  
By your side.~  
  
  
  
Maria sat in the living room. She saw Liz come in and turn around as  
  
if looking for something. She saw Maria and walked over.   
  
"Hey." She said. Maria didn't even look at her. "Listen, I know that what  
  
I did yesterday wasn't good. I shouldn't have shoved that picture in your  
  
face."  
  
"Yeah, you shouldn't have."  
  
"But, I really need to talk to everyone. You, Michael, Max, Isabel, Kyle,  
  
and Tess."   
  
"Why?"  
  
"I'll tell you when we all meet up. Come to Alex's room." And with that she  
  
left. Maria stood up and found Michael and Tess at the buffet. Michael saw  
  
her.   
  
"Hey."  
  
"Hey, Liz wants us all to go to Alex's room."  
  
"Why?" Tess asked.  
  
"I don't know. She just wants to talk to us all."  
  
"OK, I'll look for Max." Tess said. Michael took Maria's hand and they both  
  
walked to Alex's room.   
  
~Won't you save me?  
  
I don't wanna be.  
  
Just drifting through the sea  
  
Of life.~  
  
Maria sat on her bed. She had changed out of her black dress and into  
  
sweats and a tank top. She sat on her bed clutching a teddy bear Alex had  
  
won for her when She, Alex, and Liz went to a carnival when they were 14.   
  
She heard knocking on her window. She looked up and saw Michael. He was  
  
wearing a tee shirt and jeans. She got up and walked to the window. She  
  
opened her window.  
  
"Hey." He said softly.  
  
"I thought you left." She said.  
  
"Yeah, but I came back. You know, there's a first for everything." He said.  
  
"Can I come in?" He asked. Maria nodded and stepped aside to let him climb  
  
in. He stood in front of her and took her in his arm. He buried his face in  
  
her soft hair. She put her arms around his hips and buried her face in his  
  
shoulder. She heard him crying softly and felt his tears on her head. She  
  
took a deep breath. He had been so busy taking care of her these past few  
  
days and hadn't let himself react to the death of Alex. She pulled away and  
  
took his hand. She led him to her bed and laid him down. She laid next to  
  
him and stroked his hair. She remembered a rainy night last April when he  
  
had come to her crying, and she put him in her bed, just like this.  
  
~Won't you save me?  
  
Won't you save me?  
  
Won't you save me?~  
  
END 


End file.
